


I came here to have a good time (and I honestly feel so attacked right now)

by twisted_sheets



Series: Traveling (is the ruin of all happiness) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or Five reasons why Kagami Taiga is the best travel companion <strike>lover</strike>, ever)</p><p><a href="http://thebaneofhonor.tumblr.com/post/91646316115/the-kuroko-no-basuke-kagakuro-travel-writer-au"><b>Travel writer AU</b></a>, where Kuroko is a well-known travel and gardening writer, and Kagami is the “backpacking” (“…I have a backpack”) college kid that becomes his companion as they go around discovering Italy’s gardens and beaches and maybe, just <i>maybe</i>, even <i>amore</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came here to have a good time (and I honestly feel so attacked right now)

**Author's Note:**

> As to the age difference, Kuroko is 29, Kagami is 18. Also, this fic contains really, really bad drunken poetry. 
> 
> Much is owed to [half-sleeping](http://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping), who encouraged and helped me in writing this (i.e. I cried and subjected her to horrible poetry), and to van and chippo for their cheering and help.

 

**1  His language skills**

When people ask how they met, Tetsuya tells them, “I was having trouble asking directions, and Kagami-kun happened to be passing by and helped me.”

It’s true. He just doesn’t bother elaborating further. Like how he’s been mistaken as an unaccompanied (lost) minor by police several times, how he’d struggled with getting directions for places (his English is good, but _still_ ), how he’d been frustrated at the language barrier at times (and the occasional terrible service) and regretted not accepting the offered help from the Italian Embassy. He’d wanted independence in writing this book and this is what he got.

So when finally, finally, Kagami tapped him on the shoulder after a particularly trying time of asking for directions from strangers and nearly getting hauled to the police again as a lost minor, and asked him if he needed any help in fluent _Japanese_ , it was if Archangel Michael swooped down himself from his lofty marble pedestal and saved him.

(He is exaggerating, of course, but then after speaking fluent English and Japanese, Kagami then switched to fluent Italian. Well. Well. He _swooned_.)

 

**2  His cooking**

To be truthful, when Kagami said, “I can cook,” Tetsuya hadn’t expected much. Perhaps a few basic meals, enough for them to get through the day — they wouldn’t be spending much time indoors, anyway, sightseeing Italian gardens and beaches as they do, and Kuroko never ate much — so cooking abilities didn’t matter in the long run. If Kagami could make a vanilla milkshake every now then it would be splendid but really Kuroko wasn’t expecting much.

He certainly didn’t expect the mouthwatering Italian-style bento Kagami makes and packs for their excursions — pastas and cheeses and fresh fruit and vegetables side by side tamagoyaki or even the occasional onigiri.

Or the incredible _caffè shakerato_ he makes, vanilla gelato and espresso together, lovely and bittersweet.

“You should really eat more,” Kagami tells him, as he serves him another slice of _pizza napoletana_ , fresh and hot from the stone oven, orgasmic and delicious. He takes Tetsuya’s wrist in one large hand, and eyes it critically. “You look like a good wind could knock you out.”

Tetsuya should refuse. Tetsuya is sure, by the time this journey ends, if he continues to eat this way, he would be a round, _round_ ball of blue. They would have to roll him to the plane, or lift him via forklift, to be packed and squished in his seat.

But Kagami is looking at him with that scowling face he has, the one he wears when he’s shy and flustered, and he did so carefully made and prepared this, and how could Tetsuya refuse?

(He is doomed. Utterly _doomed_.)

 

**3  His ass (and other parts as well)**

“There is a man with a wonderful ass that I keep running into.”

“He is *ripped*, Aomine-kun.”

“I would very much like to suck his no doubt enormous cock .O.”

“TETSU STOP TEXTING ME THIS STUPID SHIT.”

“GET YOUR DRUNK ASS IN BED.”

\------

“His ass is very firm but very squishy, Akashi-kun. I could write odes to it.”

“His hair is a lovely shade of red as well.”

“red as dawn

 red as roses

 your hair”

“I see you have been indulging in wine again, Tetsuya.”

“Please desist in sending me your drunken thoughts on your … companion.”

“I cannot desist

 For my heart insists

 To write

 Feelings I can't resist”

(The next day, Seijuro has Tetsuya blocked in his phone. Undeterred, Tetsuya communicates his sentiments to him via email. With image attachments.)

 

**4  No really, his _ass_**

Tetsuya’s appreciation of Kagami’s … callipygian features could be construed as being unhealthy, if not creepy. But truly, it is a work of _art_.

And that is not something one speaks lightly of when one is in Italy, surrounded by hundreds of sculptures of naked, muscular men with impressive buttocks, but one must admit warm living flesh beats cold marble any time.

The first time Tetsuya had a clear, unobstructed view of that ass they’d been sailing out in the Italian Riviera in Portofino, in a borrowed yacht from one of Kagami’s family friends. Kagami had stripped out of his shirt and shorts, and clad only in swim briefs, then bent down, gorgeous body curving like a bow, and dived into the crystal blue sea.

(Tetsuya had been lounging in the deck, reading his drafts on his laptop, vanilla vodka in one hand, when that happened. He dropped his drink. Not on his laptop, thankfully, or Akashi would have killed him.

That night, he’d pounced. He’d been resisting all this time but a man could only have such will power that long.)

 

**5  His smile**

Kagami’s prone to scowls, Tetsuya has noticed, but he smiles every now and then. He smiled when Tetsuya told him he loved his cooking, when they were out sailing, the rush of wind ruffling their hair, and sometimes, when Kagami thinks Tetsuya doesn’t notice, when he’s looking in awe at the magnificent gardens they visited or when he’s (supposedly) engrossed in writing his drafts and articles for Akashi.

He always looks so fond and happy when he smiles, and sometimes, sometimes it makes Tetsuya hope for more.

(But theirs is a summer fling, a wonderful one under the Italian sun, in the backdrop of gorgeous, lush gardens and sparkling beaches, and really, that should be enough.)

“So, this is it, huh?” Kagami says, as they stand together in the crowded airport. Kagami’s flight will take him to Los Angeles, and Tetsuya’s will take him to Tokyo.

“Yes.” Tetsuya hesitates to touch him, so nods instead. “It has been … good, knowing you, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah.” Kagami’s quiet for a moment, a frown on his face, eyes fixed on Tetsuya in a way that makes his chest tighten, his breath catch. “Yeah,” he says finally, voice quiet. “It’s been great.”

Then he grins, eyes bright, and holds out a fist. “Goodbye, Kuroko.”

They bump fist, the touch brief, but sincere, full of affection. Despite his rioting emotions, Tetsuya smiles. “ _Arrivederci_ , Kagami-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any inaccuracies in this fic regarding Italy and Japanese tourists. 
> 
> **“the occasional terrible service”** : This is based on an article on the decline of Japanese tourists in Italy ([the article](http://globalvoicesonline.org/2009/08/07/japan-reactions-to-the-japanese-tourist-rip-off-in-italy/) was in 2009, though), where one of the reasons cited was bad service. 
> 
> [**Italian-style bento**](http://www.beneficial-bento.com/2012/07/pasta-leggero-bento.html): It looks absolutely delicious. 
> 
> [**caffè shakerato ******](http://goeurope.about.com/od/italianfood/qt/caffe_shakerato.htm): Some use[gelato](http://www.thekitchn.com/recipe-caff-shakerato-con-gelatorecipes-from-the-kitchn-171747) instead, and here, Kagami uses that.
> 
> [ **Portofino ******](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portofino): I imagine the villa Kagami and Kuroko staying as looking like[this](http://eblogfa.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/italy-Portofino-travel-4.jpg).


End file.
